Nueve meses en el infierno
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kagura quedo embarazada y no sabe como decirlo, pues ni siquiera a dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien. Su camino por el sendero de la maternidad no es tan fácil, mas si tenes a un grupo de idiotas criticando tu figura, a tus hormonas a mil, y un sádico de marido. Para Kagura esto no es fácil. OkiKagu. Leve GinTsuki y ZenzouXSarutobi.


_**Nueve Meses en el Infierno**_

 _ **Esta historia está dedicada, como regalo de navidad atrasado, para Valeria Jimena, miembro del grupo de Facebook llamado: Amamos el OkiKagu/ We love OkiKagu.**_

 _ **Espero y te guste Valeria! 3 3 3 3**_

Primer Mes

Vómitos, mareos, náuseas, y miedo, mucho miedo.

Esos eran los síntomas que pasó Kagura cuando estaba en el umbral de su embarazo. Enterarse por un programa de televisión de su padecimiento, y es que realmente ella creía que ´´padecía´´ alguna enfermedad mortal al sentir como su vida se le iba vomito tras vómito, la asustaba. El recuerdo le provocaba más escalofríos:

Ese día estaba meditando en frente del televisor de la Yorozuya. Con 18 años no era muy tonta así que sabía que algo andaba mal con su organismo. Luego de ver como sus compañeros de equipo le restaban importancia a sus vómitos alegando que ella era la reina vomitona de kabuki-cho, partieron a su próximo trabajo dejándola con unas pastillas para las náuseas y mucha agua por si se deshidrataba. A pesar de mostrar tranquilidad ambos estaban preocupados, debían conseguir el dinero para llevarla al médico o quizá a un exorcista, la apariencia de la pelirroja no era muy agradable.

―los síntomas más comunes son…―había estado escuchando Kagura sin prestarle mucha atención. La voz de la periodista era muy ruidosa para ella en esos momentos―nauseas, vómitos, mareos, dolor abdominal, mayor deseo de comer, sensibilidad en el olfato― Kagura comenzó a escuchar atenta, todos y cada uno de esos síntomas los padecía, si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención a esa periodista chillona desde el principio― y ausencia del periodo (amenorrea) ―escuchando lo último se levantó rápidamente tratando de aguantar otro deseo de vomitar. Despacio fue hasta el almanaque donde tenía marcado la última vez que había menstruado… lo encontró. Quedo estática, el periodo jamás se le había atrasado y menos tanto tiempo, dos semanas. Entonces lo comprendió…―si posee todos esos síntomas― siguió hablando la chica de las noticias―es que necesita ver a un doctor, porque posiblemente usted está embarazada―

Por todo Edo se escucharon gritos de pánico alarmando a gran parte de la comunidad.

Edo sufría una epidemia de embarazos, muchos decían que era una bendición luego de pasar por la gran guerra y la restauración de Edo donde se perdieron varias vidas. Se necesitaba hacer una gran restauración en la población, decía la mayoría. Otro tanto se burlaba de lo hormonado que quedo la población, Edo despedía feromonas por todos lados.

Las mujeres embarazadas no pensaban de manera tan optimista como el resto de la población, muchas de ellas no estaban muy contentas… Kagura era una de ellas, y cuál era el problema? No solo el pensar tendría que soportar esos síntomas por vario tiempo sino que nadie sabía de su embarazo, que recién se acababa de enterar ella misma, sino que ni estaban enterados que la bella Kagura estaba pasando alguna que otra noche en el cuartel del Shinsegumi, viéndose a escondidas con el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsegumi.

Pensar en cuando se enteren la Yorozuya, Shinsegumi y todo Edo de su relación la avergonzaba, era su maldito rival, aun no entendía como término así. Y si le preocupaba que se enteraran ellos ni se imaginaba lo que sucedería cuando Kamui y su calvo padre se enteraran…

Antes que nada decidió sacarse la duda. Tomo un turno con un doctor, lo más alejado del centro para no tener que cruzarse con nadie.

El día llego, y partió asustada. Envolvió su pelo y parte de su rostro con una manta y en los ojos uso unos anteojos de sol y un traje que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. El peor momento era el ingreso al centro médico de ´´maternidad´´.

Miro a ambos lados para ver que no había nadie conocido decidió sacarse el disfraz maldiciendo el segundo en que lo hizo.

―hola, un turno para sarutobi ayame, ya había sacado numer…―sa-chan que recién pasaba la puerta de la centro médico dejándose al descubierto quedo en shock al ver a la pequeña Kagura-chan, aunque se notaba que ya no era tan pequeña… tapándose nuevamente y usando una voz un tanto más masculina dijo…―lo siento mi mujer no pudo venir nos vemos―

―ESPERA SA-CHAN! ―en un arrebato Kagura busco desesperada la manera que sarutobi no se vaya, pues temía ser dejada en evidencia. Además, que hacia ahí? Acaso su papi había dejado su semillita en el vientre de la ninja de las gafas? Esto era real? Cuando sucedió? No, eso n quería saber, prefería quedar en la ignorancia.

―SUELTEME SEÑORITA, YO NO SE DE QUE HABLA SOY SANTA ESPOSO DE MEGANE, SOLO VENGO A DEJAR UN TURNO QUE HABIA PEDIDO, EL REGALITO QUE DEJE FUE EN OTRO LADO, JOJOJO!― los gritos y desesperación alarmaron a todos los presentes, y es que Kagura no dejaba ir a sa-chan y esta no paraba de decir incoherencias viendo que había sido descubierta.

―NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES SA-CHAN! ―le grito Kagura, sarutobi seguía tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de la Yato mientras usaba un tono de voz similar al de santa Claus, hasta que la puerta se abrió por tercera vez…

―hola, vengo por el turno que pedí, tsuku…― la rubia quedo petrificada al ver a dos de sus conocidas en el momento en que extendía el tan necesitado turno…

Sin decir mucho las 3 mujeres se sentaron en una esquina de la sala de espera reacias a mirar a todas las demás pacientes que esperaban su momento de ingresar al consultorio con sus turbantes cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, se notaba que Kagura no era la única que había sido descuidada en su amorío.

―bueno…―comenzó a hablar la chica Yato―entonces ustedes…―

Tsukuyo fue la primera en hablar, no estaba de humor, quería ocultar este desliz a la mayor cantidad de personas, pero trágicamente no pudo evitar que hinowa se enterara y ahora por lo que veía a Kagura y sarutobi.

―si.―bajo la cabeza sa-chan entrando en pánico, su cara era azul y Kagura estaba segura que no era por nauseas. La pelirroja solo asintió avergonzada, no podía evitar sentirse cohibida por la situación, aunque sabía que así debían estar las otras dos chicas, pues ninguna tenía una relación formal con alguien… ni siquiera sabía a quién Gin-chan había embarazado.

Sin decir nada más esperaron pacientemente su turno. La primera fue Kagura quien entro vacilando si avanzar o salir corriendo de esa pesadilla de la que seguro ya se despertaría. ´´el sádico se cuidó, estoy segura´´ se repetía una y mil veces.

―buenas tardes―la saludo el doctor―porque motivo viene?― Kagura lo miro sin ganas, ese hombre le sonaba familiar de algún lado… ´´acaso no es un vago de esos con los que anda madao?´´ se preguntó por un momento.

―bueno… yo, tengo un atraso―dijo sentándose algo sonrojada, ser descarada no le salía en este momento.

―oh! Viene por la epidemia―rio divertido restándole importancia al asunto―los jóvenes de hoy en día están a mil haciendo esto y aquello, se nota que son muy saludables― rio fuertemente―bueno, aunque se nota que es muy atlética, permítame constatarlo―el viejo depravado acerco su mano peligrosamente a su vientre solo para recibir un golpe fuerte de Kagura estampándolo contra la pared.

―oh! Disculpe, se me resbalo la mano― dijo haciéndose la inocente

―cla…claro…―rio aterrado sentándose anotando la palabra saludable seguido del nombre de su paciente―supongo que no necesitara más pruebas… lo mejor será sacar una muestra y esperar el resultado―tomo de uno de sus cajones una especie de termómetro con una aguja en la punta―esto dirá si estas o no embarazada―la aplico en su brazo lentamente esperando unos segundos hasta que la maquina cargue e hiciera un pitido avisando que el proceso estaba―bien, en unos segundos estará, mientras necesito tus datos―el doctor hizo unas preguntas a las que Kagura respondía. Las preguntas iban desde ´´cuando fue tu último periodo?´´, ´´tu ultima relación sexual?´´, ´´usaron protección?´´ hasta: ´´que síntomas tiene?´´ ´´desde hace cuánto esta así?´´ cuando hubo terminado el cuestionario, Kagura hablo…

―hay posibilidades de que esté embarazada?― pregunto preocupada.

―bueno… eso solo lo sabremos con los resultados. No puedo decir nada más que especulaciones, los síntomas los tienes y tienes amenorrea, pero también puede confundirse con alguna enfermedad, todo es posible, los síntomas son muy interpretables.―por fin, la máquina que diría si estaba o no embarazada volví a sonar… el doctor se acercó. Anoto algunas cosas en su planilla antes de hablar―muy bien Kagura, usted está embarazada!―la felicito.

…

Kagura no pudo hablar, no pudo decir nada… estaba esperando un mini sádico.

Segundo Mes

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas en que se enteró de su estado. Sa-chan y tsukki también estaba en el mismo estado y ninguna había querido decir nada. Ninguna sabía quién era el padre del retoño que esperaba la otra, para Kagura aún era un misterio descifrar quien era su nuevo hermanito, pero no deseaba decir nada puesto que de lo contrario ella también tendría que hablar.

―china!―la llamo Sougo mientras ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia en la banca. Había tomado una gran decisión, le diría todo al causante de sus problemas y posteriormente a su familia y amigo. El embarazo la estaba matando, recién había entrado al segundo mes y los vómitos y nauseas no se iban, su nariz era extremadamente sensible y Gin amenazaba cada vez más con llevarla al médico, tenía que ser valiente y decir todo.

―sádico―dijo a modo de saludo―tengo que hablar con vos―estaban en primavera, le habían dicho que su bebe nacería a fines del año aproximadamente. Ya había tenido su segunda visita al médico y quería que la tercera fuera con el sádico―yo…―no pudo decir mucho puesto que había vomitado como de costumbre―… ACASO TE CAISTE A UNA ALCANTARILLA? HUELES A MIERDA, SADICO!―comenzó a gritar con asco tapándose la nariz. Sougo estaba a punto de matarla, no solo lo rechazaba muchas veces, sino que ya no quería pelear y cada vez que podía acercarse a ella, esta lo echaba porque olía mal.

―china―una vena en su sien comenzó a formarse―cuantas veces te he dicho, que los trabajos son peores ahora. Ahora las drogas las trafican en los camiones de pescados y mariscos no tengo la culpa de…―Kagura no pudo evitar volver a vomitar pero esta vez en la cara de Sougo. Molesto, antes de matar a la perra de su amante fue a lavarse mientras la insultaba―PERRA!, QUE MIERDA HACES?―

En el Shinsegumi aseado y tranquilo comenzó a escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, era Kagura tapándose la nariz y la boca esperando a verlo. Sougo quiso acercarse pero ella lo detuvo, tenía un mal aspecto.

―me das asco, por favor, no te acerques―Sougo no sabía si realmente matarla por el comentario o hacerle caso para evitar que volviera a vomitar.―tengo algo importante que decirte―Sougo quiso nuevamente avanzar pero ella volvió a detenerlo―pero no te acerques hasta que lo diga.―se puso de espaldas a él para evitar ponerse nerviosa. ―Sougo―lo llamo para que le prestara atención, no era nada común escucharla decir su nombre―ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Y antes de que me digas alguna estupidez… si, es tuyo, idiota!―termino de largarlo todo mientras se volteaba para verlo directo a la cara, pero seguro hubiera preferido quedarse en la ignorancia y hacer lo que primero había planeado; hablar y huir pero la intriga la pudo más y se volteo para no solo ver a su amante petrificado sino a Hijikata, kondo, Gin, Shimpachi y parte del Shinsegumi detrás de él con un pastel de cumple años y muchos banderines con las palabras ´´felicidades´´ o ´´solo el número 22.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, nadie dijo nada, incluso Sougo había quedado sin respirar.

…

Tercer mes

POV Sougo

Hace poco menos de un mes me entere que voy a ser papá y que de nada más ni nada menos de la china. Admito que en el momento en que me entero no lo pude creer, necesitaba un golpe para estar convencido de que era realidad y no que estaba delirando y así fue, danna me golpeo apenas me di cuenta que ellos estaba detrás.

Luego de preguntar un sin fin de veces que había ocurrido, porque había sucedido, y es que nosotros a los ojos de los demás éramos rivales, jamás mostramos la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro en público y es que realmente nos gustaba mantener en secreto nuestra relación.

―acepto la responsabilidad, la llevare a vivir conmigo―había dicho ante la mirada atónita de los demás, estaba seguro que a pesar de lo que se había dicho aun esperaban que fuese una mala broma que le estábamos jugando. Pero no era así. Mire de soslayo a la china quien solo asentía en silencio aceptando mi propuesta.

―Y TU CREES QUE UN MOCOSO PUBERTO COMO VOS PUEDO QUEDARCE CON KAGURA!?―

―danna, le recuerdo que he crecido. Hasta seré padre―dije divertido mientras veía como Hijikata y kondo-san lo detenían.

Lo demás fue historia. De mala gana dejaron que me llevara a Kagura solo con la condición de que ella vaya para pasar toda la tarde en la Yorozuya. Acepte sin cuestionarlo, sin pensar que había un plan en todo esto. Y las dificultades se me presentaban ahora delante mío en el umbral de mi habitación.

―SADICO DE MIERDA, HOY LLEGASTE TARDE! CON QUE ZORRA TE FUISTE? MALDITO BASTARDO ESTOY ACA TENIENDO A TU BEBE MIENTRAS VOS TE VAS CON CUALQUIER PERRA!―comenzó a gritar sin preocuparle si algún vecino la escuchaba.

―china, cálmate. Te he dicho que no ando con nadie, quien te metió esa idea?―no necesitaba preguntar, ya lo sabía.

―NO ME MIENTAS SOUGO!― cruzo sus brazos a la espera de respuestas esperando una explicación―REALMENTE ME VAS A DEJAR?―Kagura comenzó a lagrimear sin quererlo. Maldije en voz baja, había escuchado de estos síntomas, las mujeres embarazadas eran podían tener cambios de humor muy bruscos y volverse demasiado sensibles. Suspire pesadamente y la abrace.―maldito traidor―susurro con pesar.

―china no te he engañado, ya te lo he dicho.― volvió a maldecir para si mismo―quieres que compre algo para comer?―y esas eran las palabras mágicas para cambiar nuevamente de humor a la china. Levanto la cabeza con los ojos brillosos y un hilo de baba colgando la comisura de la boca.―de acuerdo, iré a comprar.―

―pe…pero ni se te ocurra decirme que estoy gorda cuando aumente de peso, tu eres quien me está engordando!―me amenazo. Cuarto cambio de humor en menos de cinco minutos.

―sí, sí. Ahora vuelvo―volví a salir para comprar algo de comer. La comida instantánea era lo mejor en estos momentos junto a una caja de las algas de mierda que ella come para evitar el drama.

Al volver pude ver ropa desperdigada por todo el piso, ´acaso otro cambio de humor? 'pensé. Deje los alimentos en la cocina y me encamine a la habitación. No había nadie hasta que sentí el peso de Kagura sobre mi espalda. Me gire para verla y estaba con uno de los camisones que le compre para nuestras horas de diversión marital.

―podemos dejar la comida de momento, So-u-go―dijo lentamente mientras recorría con su mano mi pecho entrando por debajo de mi camisa.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que danna quisiera joderme la vida llenándole la cabeza a Kagura para que sus múltiples cambios de humor que, culpa del embarazo, experimentaba, era completamente excitante cuando llegaba a la faceta sensual en la que tenía ganas de jugar y él, como todo buen amante la saciaría.

´´danna, el que ríe último, ríe mejor´´

…

..

―sádico!―dijo luego de quedar exhausto por la noche agitada que tuvimos―quiero helado!―

Lo único que pude hacer es maldecir, vestirme e ir a comprar. Ya la conocía, mientras más me resista más molesta se pondrá y menos dormiré.

Cuarto mes

POV Kagura

Realmente estaba intrigada, sa-chan y Tsuki comenzaban a usar ropa más holgada y casi no se las veía a toda hora. Quería saber quién era mi nuevo hermano o sobrino? Por lo que solo pregunte…

―Gin-chan―lo llame, sentado en el sofá con ojeras profundas miraba a la nada. No creo que sea por mi estado actual, de seguro su preocupación era por él nuevo permanentado que habrá en la familia. De seguro ya se lo dijo o tal vez no va a tener uno sino dos! Tal vez este sucio vago fan del pachinco se metió con Tsuki y sa-chan! Y por eso de sus ojeras!―di…dime, Gin-chan…― Shimpachi, se acercó con tres tasas de te mientras se sentaba a mirar su nueva revista en la que traía a tsu-chan ignorando la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

―que ocurre Kagura-chan? Acaso el embarazo te quemo las neuronas? Te dije que si no cuidabas tu escasa inteligencia souchirou te dejaría, nadie quisiera una esposa sin tobillos y con pocas neuronas― comencé a mirarlo con un tic en el ojo molesta y con ganas de estampar a mi tutor contra el piso― antes de desilusionarte es mejor que regreses a la Yorozuya nosotros no miraremos tu peso, tu falta de cerebro o lo vieja y arruinada que estarás!―lo decía tranquilo creyendo que me estaba convenciendo.

Me levante golpeando la mesa llamando la atención de Gin y Shimpachi.

―CIERRA LA BOCA VIEJO DE LA PERMANENTE! SOLO QUERIA SABER SI TU COSITA SIGUE FUNCIONANDO PARA QUE DEJES EMBARAZADA A SA-CHAN Y TSUKY JUNTAS!―y es que mi mala suerte iba en ascenso y mis hormonas me estaban dominando, pude saberlo porque en el recibido estaban mayora, Tsuki, sa-chan y el sádico. La situación me recordó a cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada… nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo y nadie supo que decir. Pero el rostro estático del sádico en aquel momento ahora era cambiado por el rostro aterrado blanco y sin vida de Gin-chan, acaso no lo sabía?

―un dos por uno―dijo Sougo entre medio del silencio incomodando más la situación y haciendo que la reputación de Gin-chan decayera. Shimpachi lo veía como escoria, y Tsuki no decía nada.

―TU… EMBARASASTE A DOS MUJERES? ACASO SABES QUE ESO ES PEOR QUE ESCORIA!?― le gritaba Shimpachi como la madre que era.

―oh! Danna, y yo que pensaba que tenía principios por lo menos hubiera intentado casarse antes y formalizar―se burló el sádico usando algunas de las palabras que Gin-chan le había dicho cuando se enteró de mi embarazo―oh, cierto! No puede, acá no se permite la poligamia―rio sádicamente mientras extendía el brazo a Hijikata para reclamar las esposas.

―solo un criminal embaraza a más de una mujer y vive sin hacerse cargo―dijo mayora exhalando una bocanada de humo y entregando las dichosas esposas.

―muy rara vez estoy de acuerdo con hiji-baka pero debo cumplir la ley, danna, no lo tome como algo persona. Esta arrestado―ajusto las esposas obligándolo a levantarse. Gin-chan tenía el rostro blanco, estaba en shock al igual que Tsuki, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Tsuki esperaba él bebe de Gin-chan, mi futuro hermanito o hermanita.

―no, esperen!―lo detuvo sa-chan antes que Sougo se lo lleve hacia el Shinsegumi.

―usted cálmese, la manutención no le faltara, danna pagara por ambas―era importante una manutención pero sabía que sa-chan no estaba detenerlo para saber cuánto iba a cobrar…

―pero… puedo hacerle la visita higiénica?― pregunto avergonzada.

―SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?― Tsuki estaba molesta, comenzó a moverla de un lado al otro molesta.

―claro―respondió el sádico a la pregunta de sa-chan. Un golpe a la cabeza le iba a arreglar las neuronas, acaso no se daba cuenta lo que sucedía?

―hey! Paren, hay un mal entendido― llamo Tsuki evitando que se lo llevaran ―sarutobi no está embarazada de Gintoki― no? pero sa-chan ama a Gin-chan? La mire de soslayo pero no dijo nada y no demostraba muchas emociones.

―y usted?―

―s...si―ver el rostro de Tsuki con el rostro del color de mi vestido al decir esas palabras me emociono… realmente tenía un hermanito en camino, ya hasta dudaba de si Gin-chan había metido la pata, ambas se llevaban muy bien, no parecían amantes del mismo hombre.

―en serio Tsuki?―le pregunte sin necesidad de esperar una respuesta girándome con más intriga hacia mi otra amiga ―y tu sa-chan?―

―jeje… tuve un desliz―dijo avergonzada. Explicando cómo había caído embarazada de nada más ni nada menos que del ninja de las hemorroides… todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron callados incluyéndome, cuando había sucedido esa historia? En qué momento había pasado?

Gin reacciono súbitamente saliendo del su estado de petrificación. Se levantó decidido y camino hacia Tsuki que estaba en un estado similar al de él.

―me hare cargo!―

Quinto mes

POV Sougo

El vientre de china a comenzado a crecer un poco más. Ya nadie duda de que sea una mujer embarazada. Últimamente duerme mucho y sus raciones de comida consumida al día aumentan cada vez más. Con la excusa de él bebe, come como cerda sin importarle si se termina todas las reservas del mes en un día en un día. Aunque realmente no me importa mucho, ella era así antes de estar en esa condición y sabía que se multiplicaría su apetito por diez con el tema del embarazo. Lo que me tenía molesto en las ideas que danna le metía en la cabeza para que se separara de mí y volviera a la Yorozuya, sumado a eso sus cambios de humor excesivos…

―sádico!―me llamo desde la cocina mientras terminaba de vestirme―como me veo?―me quede viéndola extrañado, ella no era de hacer esas preguntas, seguro eran ideas raras que danna le había metido en la cabeza

La mire de arriba abajo con un vestido chino suelto debajo del busto para abajo, no era muy distinto al traje típico que solía usar…

―pues…―´´pase lo que pase no menciones sus tobillos hinchados o sus ojeras pronunciadas´´―… mmm… te vez…―´´su pecho ha aumentado, eso es bueno…´´

―te han aumentado?―realmente estaba hablando de su busto, pero la muy idiota creyo que hablaba de todo su cuerpo.

―HIJO DE PERRA!―

―hablaba de tu pecho, estúpida!―

―ACASO NO PUEDES VER OTRA COSA?―mire su trasero y ella me golpeo―ERES UNMIERDA SADICO!―

―china, soy un hombre sincero, quería elogiarte y lo único para elogiar era tu pecho. Y no es que aumentaras de peso, y no seas nada sexi con tus tobillos hinchados y tus ojeras pronunciadas―acepto que lo dije a propósito. Es verdad que a veces trate de evitar las peleas entre ambos, pero no puedo con mi naturaleza sádica. Desde luego ella me golpeo, me grito y yo como buen hombre me fui. Hijikata no permitía que llegara tarde.

A volver sabía lo que me esperaba una vez entrar a mi humilde morada. Cualquier hombre que tenga pleitos con su mujer encontraría sus cosas tiradas o una chica con los brazos cruzados lista para golpearlo, pero eso no pasaba con Kagura y esa era una de las pocas cosas por las que me alegrara de sus cambios de humor y es que ella, por las noches se volvía muy sensual, ya lo era en sí. A pesar de los defectos que le traía el embarazo a su imagen personal tenía que admitir veía muy sensual.

―sádico!―se acercó mucho a mí ronroneando, besando mi cuello mientras me ayudaba a sacar la camisa.

―Kagura, tan pronto?―pregunte divertido mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, si no llevara a nuestro bebe en el vientre ya la abría estampado contra la pared más cercana y la despojaría rápido de toda su ropa, pero no era así, estas situaciones ponían a prueba mi autocontrol.

―que dices? Si tú también estás listo?―me susurro en el oído mientras rosaba con su mano el bulto por sobre el vaquero. Se separó un poco de mi dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos ―no quieres jugar hoy?―

Suspire.

Esa era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuestas.

Sexto mes

POV Kagura

―china, podrías cambiar tu cara? Hasta la bola de pelo de tu perro está asustado―aun me pregunto porque el inútil gorila le dio un día libre a este maldito roba impuestos.

―no te das cuenta? Este bebe ni nace y ya tiene tendencias sádicas! Lo único que hace es torturar a su bella madre!―me queje. Hace tiempo no veo la hora de sacarme esta criatura de mi vientre, hacer bebes es el infierno. Como mami soporto dos embarazos? Estaba pensando seriamente no volver a caer en esta tortura.

―digno hijo mío―dijo con orgullo mientras seguía con su desayuno. Solo lo mire mal, las peleas habían quedado en el olvido, no estaba en condiciones para intentar de matarlo. Mi único consuelo era el manual de ´´como torturar a un sádico después de parir´´ de mi autoría.

Me levante con esfuerzo aguantando las ganas de poner en práctica ese dichoso manual pero mis antojos no me dejan continuar.

―a dónde vas?―

―quiero sukonbu y tomar aire lejos de cualquier cucaracha con carácter sádicos―el me miro meditando si me dejaba ir sola o no, mi mirada seria le demostró que no deseaba otra compañía. Y no es que fuese un sujeto asfixiante y cariñoso, no. de seguro estaba aburrido y buscaba molestarme a toda hora, eso era lo que de seguro, planeaba hacer en su día libre. Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla e irme, pero el volvió a hablar.

―luego pasare a buscarte―no dije nada. No me molestaste en decirle a donde iba a estar, el bastardo siempre conseguía encontrarme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Y me dirigí a comprar sukonbu. Termine sentada en la banca de la plaza kabuki-cho, donde siempre nos citábamos a pelear con mi sádico unos años con el sádico. Me quede pensando en cómo había cambiado nuestra relación hasta que vi a Tsuki sentarse al lado mío con una cara peor que la mía y la pansa más grande que el del promedio de las embarazadas y es que Tsuki no solo se había vuelto la señora Sakata desde hace unos meses, si no que esperaba dos herederos del legendario shiroyasha, así es, Tsuki iba a ser madre de gemelos, un niño y una niña o eso le había dicho el doctor al ver la ecografía. La mire con pesar, pues yo tenía uno solo y estaba destruyendo mi cuerpo con estrías y unas hormonas que no dejaban que controlara mi estado de animo de seguro Tsuki estaba peor o eso había escuchado. Una vez Gin se puso a llorar en el hombro de Sougo.

―he pasado de ser líder de la Yorozuya a un esclavo sin paga de una gorila con dos bebes que nacerán con la permanente de papi―lloraba. Claro que ese día había visto también la furia de Tsuki contra Gin-chan, desde luego no detuve la pelea, él se lo había ganado, ambas estaban en ese estado por la culpa de esos sádicos.

―sabes…―Tsuki comenzó a hablar sacándola de sus recuerdos―si él bebe no nace rápido me lo arrancare― decía agotada. Claro que yo también había dicho eso muchas veces pero era imposible, había que esperar unos 3 meses más.

―ah! Que hacen por acá?― la voz de sa-chan nos sacó de nuestro pesar para volver rápidamente al segundo de verla. Se veía perfectamente, sin ojeras, ni marcas de cansancio, caminaba bastante erguida con una pansa de seis meses bastante pequeña, se notaba que su bebe sería un niño normal y no una bestia gigante como el que tenía dentro mío. Tenía una expresión que denotaba descanso y relajación a diferencia de nosotras que parecíamos morir a cada paso. Nos miró aguantando la risa mientras murmuraba mirando en otro dirección―que demacradas!―acaso le parecía gracioso? Tanto a Tsuki como a mí se nos había hinchado la vena de la frente conteniendo nuestras ganas de obligarla a callarse.

Sentada junto a nosotras comenzó a hablarnos de cómo se mantenía en ese estado tan irreal, tan poco común.

―entreno diariamente, y mantengo una sana alimentación cuidando mi figura―rio descaradamente.

Con Tsuki nos miramos… así que eso era?

―no vale la pena, prefiero comer helado y ver televisión que matarme para mantener mi figura―dije restándole importancia mientras me hurgaba la nariz con mi dedo índice.

―sí, él bebe lo va a agradecer. Las dietas no les gustan, ellos quieren algo menos saludable y más calórico― Tsuki concordó con mi opinión.

―OIGAN! Como pueden ser tan flojas? Debe ser por eso que Gin-san y Okita-san van al bar de tae muy seguido! De seguro buscan curvas más definidas!― bar? el viene todos los días directo a casa, no? esto es lo que siempre me dice el bastardo. Sa-chan siguió hablando pero la ignore, solo me levante muy molesta, Tsuki hizo lo mismo…

Próxima misión: ´´castrar a los sádicos´´

Séptimo mes

POV Sougo

No entiendo como china se enteró que tanto el danna como yo estamos yendo al bar donde trabaja la hermana del megane, por un momento creí que había sido descubierto pero al sentir su puño en mi ojo creo que la tonta se hizo una idea equivocada. Pero ver a danna con un ojo morado y un kunai incrustado en su cabeza puedo decir que él se llevó la peor parte.

Si tan solo no se me hubiese ocurrido decirle al danna que le iba a pedir matrimonio a china no estaría metido en este embrollo.

―y solo se lo vas a decir?―me pregunto molesto acercándose a la hermana de megane y a kondo-san ―no te preocupes souchirou-kun nosotros te ayudaremos, solo que tendrás que pagar todos los gastos―y ahí estaba su sonrisa de victoria.

―y por qué…?―quise quejarme pero kondo-san ya había caído en la trampa.

―Sougo, así debe ser! Como todo hombre no debes dejar nada al azahar y afrontar las complicaciones. Además yo te ayudare a pagar parte de los gastos junto a toshi―

―eh? Por qué yo también?―salto hiji-baka.

―toshi! No podemos dejar solo a nuestro hijo cuando más lo necesita!―Hijikata se quejaba mientras que junto a danna apoyábamos la idea de que el cubra todos los gastos como parte del trabajo por ser uno de los padrinos de la boda.

Y así termine e este problema, armar todo el salón en el que le iba a decir que se case conmigo, pero la muy estúpida creía que la engañaba o me iba de putas con danna.

Lo peor era que danna retrasaba más el día de la proposición para sacarnos dinero y de paso crearle una mala imagen a china de mí. Aunque pagaba un muy alto precio, la rubia de su esposa lo atacaba todo el tiempo dejándole heridas con los kunais.

―a dónde vamos?― Kagura estaba muy molesta y no quería ni mirarme. Estos días atrás me ignoraba e incluso hablaba solamente con su bola de pelos llamado Sadaharu. Esta situación me irritaba así que debía mostrarle lo que realmente pasaba. Entramos y sin esperar a que nos atiendan la lleve a rastras a una sala privada en un espacio muy retirado dentro del bar.

―esto es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos días― Kagura me miro sin comprender. En la sala una mesa pequeña acompañada de dos sillas, sobre la mesa había velas, vajilla de porcelana y una botella Don Perignon. A unos metros estaba la cama que kondo-san había insistido en que la dejaran para que la usaremos, el recuerdo del gesto de pánico que hizo danna fue de lo más gracioso, ya podía imaginarme qué tipo de escenas se le habían cruzado por la mente cuando comenzó a insistir en que se debía sacar porque según él, eso era vulgar… ―china, esto es para pedirte que te casas conmigo―decidí que pensarlo demasiado era perder el tiempo, esto era sencillo yo lo proponía y ella lo aceptaba, listo.

―ESTAS LOCO!?―me grito molesta―sádico te conozco! Si me caso con vos así como estoy―señalo su gran vientre―no me podre poner un vestido de novia! Las fotos serán extraña y siempre estarán para recortarte el mal estado en el que estoy! No quiero que nuestros nietos sepan que me case luego de quedar embarazada, pensaran que nuestro hijo fue un bastardo o que nació producto de una aventura y no fue planeado! Mami no estaría feliz por esto y…―la calle poniendo la cajita con el anillo dentro, contra sus labios. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa su cara mostraba eso.

―jamás creí que pensaras tanto en nuestro futuro―me reí débilmente, eso era más que un sí.

―cállate idiota―me entrego el anillo y extendió la mano esperada que se lo coloque en el dedo anular izquierdo. Este hecho marcaba el inicio de su vida dentro de la esclavitud, y es que si se lo di fue para marcarla como mía.

Sonreía, este trato estaba hecho.

Octavo mes

´´QUERIDO PAPI!

Me gustó mucho tu carta, realmente espero a que vuelvas pronto!

Quería hace un tiempo volver a verte, porque tengo que contarte muchas cosas personalmente, pero viendo que tu visita será hasta dentro de un par de meses te lo diré por aquí:

Hace más de dos años comencé a salir con un chico, es un maldito sádico roba impuestos que me molesta todo el tiempo, no sé qué fue lo que le vi. Lo odio! Y aun no entiendo cómo me enamore. Nuestra relación paso por todas las etapas, e incluso acabo de casarme con él, no te preocupes papi, solo fue por civil, la fiesta matrimonial será en unos tres o cuatro meses, tengo tiempo para ver cómo organizarla. No te avise antes, porque quería decírtelo directamente, de ahí viene mi insistencia para que vengas.

Hace más o menos 8 meses me descompuse, pensé que sería algún virus que estaban de moda en Edo, pero viendo un programa de televisión (Gin-chan dice que son muy educativos) me di cuenta que tenía síntomas propios de la epidemia típica que azota Edo…

Acabo de enviarle la misma carta a Kamui para que venga a verme! Espero y tú también vengas!

Espero que tu salud este bien y que cazar demonios no pase de moda porque si no, no tendrás trabajo más… que me falta? Ah! Si, papi esa epidemia es para las mujeres, vomite mucho, maldije bastante, incluso me desmaye en una ocasión y sé que parece muy mala pero no es así, porque estoy embarazada… nuestro pequeño se llamara Okita souji! Hijo de la gran Okita Kagura-sama y Okita sádico Sougo.

Espero y vengas a verlo, en menos de dos meses nacerá! Te estaré esperando!

Umibozu quemo la carta y cambio el curso de la nave… segundos antes recibió una llamada, Kamui también iba a la tierra.

Noveno mes

POV Sougo

El mes anterior había recibido la imperiosa visita de su estúpido hermano pirata y su calvo padre, a pesar de que ambos son unas bestias la tuve fácil, china detuvo la pelea sintiéndose muy melancólica por la visita de sus familiares y su sensibilidad emocional comenzó a aparecer nuevamente y con más fuerza.

Lo mismo había sucedido con el último mes de embarazo, aún tenía unas dos semanas más para entrar en trabajo de parto cuando rompió bolsa…

―SADICO!―me grito desde la cocina―asustada me pidió ayuda, si bien había ido a esas sesiones donde le habían enseñado a como respirar la tonta mando a la mierda todo y comenzó con sus insultos, souji venía en camino y no teníamos tiempo, sabía que esto era común, que me desesperaría en cuanto ella rompiera bolsa pero no tan así, mis manos temblaban y comencé a sudar, que mierda tenía que hacer? China comprendiéndome me tiro con un cuadro en la cabeza para tranquilizarme―APURATE MALDITO CHIUHAUA! SOLO CONCENTRATE Y HAS LAS COSAS BIEN!―toda una dama y experta en el arte de calmar a la gente.

Tome las llaves de la patrulla que se me cedió y la ingrese en el asiento del pasajero, mientras yo conducía a toda velocidad

―sádico! Cálmate!―

―estoy calmado!―

―no lo estás, estas conduciendo como un loco y prometo que te voy a matar si sucede algo!―

Ignorándola llegamos al hospital, una enfermera salió a nuestra espera con una silla de ruedas, la senté mientras ingresábamos. En eso comencé a escuchar gritos muy familiares.

―QUE MIERDA HACES NINJA DE LAS HEMORRAGIAS! TEN CUIDADO CUANDO CONDUCES CASI ME ATROPELLAS―gritaba danna histérico, como sabía que china estaba en el hospital si yo no había dicho nada? En eso veo como baja a una mujer rubia, rápidamente la reconocí.

―TU PERMANETE ES LA QUE NO TE DEJA PENSAR BIEN! DE SEGURO NO LEISTE LA JUMP Y POR ESO ESTAS ENOJADO!― le grito un ninja, que iba con la chica de anteojos en el lado del acompañante.

―ACASO TU… CONSEGUISTE LA EDICION ESPECIAL DE ESTE MES?― se asombró.

―SI, EDICION DE ORO!― se jacto triunfante mientras sacaba su revista de entre sus ropas

No seguí mirando debía apurarme para llevar a Kagura a que dé a luz. Lo último que logre escuchar de esos dos fue un grito al unísono, de seguro ambos habían sido castigados.

Subimos al quinto piso donde estaba la sala de parto.

―cada cuanto son las contracciones?―pregunto tranquila inmune a los gritos de china.

―MUCHOS! TODO EL TIEMPO! AHORA… NO LO SE!―gritaba desesperada. Realmente no la había escuchado gritar tanto como ahora. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en traerme a un exorcista para que solucione este problema.

―entendido, ahora vendrá el doctor―verla tranquila me desesperaba más, acaso no ven que grita como si estuviera siendo torturada?

―NO SE… NO SE VAYA! SADICO DE MIERDA HAS ALGO!―me grito mientras tiraba de mi camisa con gran fuerza y un fuerte grito se volvía a sentir―AHHHHH!―

Tratar de despistarla, de que se tranquilice era misión imposible, tiraba todo lo que tenía en su mano mientras gritaba groserías como si estuviera poseída. Luego de unos quince minutos el medico volvió.

―Okita Kagura?―pregunto, yo asentí mientras que el monstruo de mi mujer seguía gritando―veamos…―levanto la sabana que cubría que tapaba sus piernas y vagina para ver cómo estaba. Realmente fui un estúpido, solo a un idiota como yo se le hubiese ocurrido mirar que pasaba… sangre, un corte y una cabeza asomándose―está entrando en trabajo de parto― de inmediato vomite todo el desayuno y el almuerzo, que había visto? El doctor se rio levemente―eres primerizo? No te preocupes solo sufrió un desgarro leve, él bebe está comenzando a asomarse, quieres acercarte? Ya salió el hombro―no se para que hablo, la imagen grabada en mi memoria no era muy placentera y las náuseas provocaron que vomite de nuevo―bien, falta poco, empuja más―la animo el doctor

―SADICO!―me llamo aterrada reclamando mi brazo, brazo que quebró al instante―MIERDA! PUTO SADICO QUE ME HICISTE!?―volvió a insultarme.

―perfecto van muy bien, enfermera…―miro para todos lados, no había ninguna enfermera allí presente―oh! Se me olvido, hoy estamos abarrotados de pacientes en trabajo de parto. Me podrías pasar una toalla?―me pidió.

Tome la maldita toalla y se la acerque solo para ver una gran cantidad de sangre y la mitad del cuerpo de un niño saliendo del cuerpo de china. Sentí que me debilitaba cada vez más, le entregue la toalla me aleje de esa escena, Kagura seguía gritando mientras que yo estaba a punto de desfallecer.

―SADICO! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, NO TE DESMAYES!―me pidió, acaso se cree que puedo decidir si me desmayo o no?

―listo, falta poco, puja una vez mas bien fuerte!―Kagura estaba exhausta, traspirada y muy pálida, igual que yo. Con un fuerte grito y aferrándose a mi brazo, el único que me quedaba sano, grito muy fuertemente, un silencio breve se hizo un bebe comenzó a llorar. Kagura cayo exhausta en la cama mirando feliz y asombrada al bulto que no paraba de llorar―hay que cortar el cordón umbilical―me hizo señas para que tomara unas tijeras me pidió que tomara al bebe en brazos mientras él hacia el corte. Mientras el terminaba de cortar y curar la herida de Kagura yo me quede mirando al pequeño souji… realmente no me había hecho a la idea de que sería padre y ahora era casi como irreal este momento.

―quiero verlo!―me pidió Kagura extendiendo sus brazos, se lo acerque, tenía el cabello del color de mi pelo y al momento de abrir sus ojos se notaba que eran de su madre, era lindo.―es hermoso!―dijo emocionada―sádico! Es muy bonito, salió a su mama!―yo no podía decir nada, estaba mudo pensando en lo extraño que era esta situación.―sádico?―

―es extraño―susurre―porque no creí decirlo pero… nueve meses en el infierno y una vida en el paraíso no parece tan mal―

…

..

.

 _ **De momento es hasta aquí, si quieren saber que sucedió con Tsukuyo y sarutobi díganmelo en los comentarios para saber si es que quieren un capitulo enteramente dedicado a esas parejas.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
